Alphabet Love
by nitexblssm
Summary: A look at Connie and Guy's relationship by way of the alphabet.


**Summary: **A look at Connie and Guy's relationship by way of the alphabet.

**Pairing: **Connie Moreau/Guy Germaine

**Rating:** K/K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this pairing or the movie

_Always_

How they promise each other that no matter what life throws their way, they will always, always, be there for each other.

_Beautiful _

It's how he describes her after she just scored a goal, how she looks when she's mad, and just when she looks at him; it's how her breath always catches when he smiles at her, how she can be forever lost in his eyes, how he makes her feel when he defends her.

_Choices_

Their relationship had been rocky since the end of summer and now with a new school and fresh faces, maybe seeing other people isn't be such a bad idea.

_Dwayne Robertson_

A cowboy hailing from Austin, Texas embodying the stereotype that goes with the people from the state, but a gentleman nonetheless who seems to have fallen for the "Velvet Hammer," much to Guy Germaine's chagrin.

_Euphoria_

Despite how awkward and inexperienced it truly was, all they cared about was the emotion they felt upon consummating their relationship for the first time…and of course, times after that.

_Forever_

An infinitely long time that they never understood when they were kids and still struggle to grasp now; a word that they attributed to their relationship in the beginning, but is it still so now?

_Germaine_

The way she covers her diary pages with his last name tacked on to hers; the way she writes "CG" in hearts all over the back page of her notebook when she's bored; the way he sounds out her name and his together, the way he hopes to one day.

_Heartbreak_

How she feels every time she sees him reach for and hold a girl's hand that isn't hers; how he feels every time he sees her wrap her arms around a guy's neck that isn't his.

_Interruptions_

The constant disruptions that seem to always come from fellow Duck members when they are out on one of their dates, which often leads to the short lived alone time they have together.

_Je t'aime_

She is the first to say it, out of the blue, and surprises him enough that he isn't able to respond before she makes an excuse and runs away; during their anniversary he hugs her close to him and whispers these words into her ear, she smiles knowingly; she had once asked him what it meant after hearing his parents say it to each other.

_Kisses_

The first happened after their game against the Hawks and it was actually a bit embarrassing, the second less so, and so it went as they became more frequent and eventually heated.

_Luis Mendoza_

The speedster Casanova from Miami, Florida, new to the team and a great skater who manages to attract her interest; to his great annoyance, just another guy interested in his girl, as if Cowboy wasn't enough.

_Mighty Ducks_

The team they belong to that began as District 5; they lost and gained members along the way and to this day, still keep in touch with; it was kind of obvious that Fulton and Tammy would end up together; everyone expected the Cat Lady to be with Banks or Portman, but who (besides the Velvet Hammer) knew that she would actually find romance with a certain star Icelander from the Junior Goodwill Games.

_Nostalgia_

It happens when they look at their old jerseys, the photographs, the medals, and the trophies that have amounted over the years; when the team has its annual reunion and everyone reminisces; when they hear stories of kids crashing Zambonis through rink walls or attempting to enter into women's clothing stores.

_Olaf Sanderson_

Iceland's other star player who seems to be always in the company of Gunnar Stahl; a person she would never forget due to his actions during the Goodwill Games, but also because of his unexpected, sincere apology years later.

_Pee Wees_

Where their lives literally started, making fast friends with other kids in the neighborhood, and skating out on that pond every chance they could get, being part of the worst team until one day a limo drove out onto the ice and Gordon Bombay stepped out of the vehicle like he was the Godfather.

_Quarrels_

Their relationship isn't perfect and their fellow Ducks know that as they are often privy to the couple's fights, however upon entering Eden Hall, the arguments escalated; they didn't spend as much time together, in fact one could often be found without the other; they began to wonder about the status of their relationship, if there even was one between them.

_Rumors_

After the JV-Varsity showdown and well into sophomore year at Eden Hall, rumors started circulating the halls with the favorite Duck couple in the center; rumors that she isn't good enough for him, that she is with him only because no one else would have such a tomboy; rumors that he's only with her out of pity, rumors that Varsity cheerleaders have set their eyes on him.

_Stolen_

The glances and stares they gave each other behind everyone's backs, the quick peck of the lips when no one was looking, and most of all, the frightening, but not unpleasant feeling of having their respective hearts stolen by the other.

_Temperature_

The way her whole body heats up when he looks at her intensely, a suggestive smirk playing along his lips; the way his senses flare when she innocently brushes her hand against his thigh as she walks past him, her hips swaying seductively in front of him.

_Union_

"Connie and Guy, talk about a love story, it's like a fairytale, now just put that ring on her finger-" and that's about as far as the Ducks get before the duck hunt starts; it isn't uncommon to hear that song start up when the couple are caught on one of their dates, somehow it's supposed to serve as some form of encouragement as everyone believes they will be the first to marry.

_Velvet Hammer_

The origin of this nickname isn't really well known, but thanks to Averman, the Ducks have taken to using it whenever she was in one of her moods; he knows she will never admit it, but she does actually like the nickname.

_Worry_

It was his constant companion during both games against Iceland, from the moment the first game started, he knew that she wouldn't be spared a hit and it just worsened when that oaf Sanderson picked her as his target, damn he was close to maiming that fool; although she screamed in protest along with the rest of the Ducks, inside she was consumed with worry when he laid on the ice after that nasty slam into the board, she wanted so badly to skate to him.

_X.O.X.O_

It's how she always begins and ends her notes to him with, instead of her name, she substitutes it with this; he smiles every time he sees a note in his locker or desk that has these four letters written on it, he's kept each one.

_Yes_

He tries to calm his nerves, but to no avail as he fiddles with the velvet box in his pocket; they are at the waterfall, the one place they always visited after their dates, he watches her smile as the sun begins to set, he inhales deeply and hopes that she agrees to his request.

_Zero Gravity_

She feels like she just lost her hold on earth, staring down at the man before her on bended knee, his grandmother's ring nestled in the center of a velvet box; she nods her head furiously, replies a strangled yes, and accepts the ring he places on her finger; she is flying.


End file.
